


I Think I Should Be Thanking You

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, thank yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Or: the show ends on a different note.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	I Think I Should Be Thanking You

"So you're Fire Lord now."

Zuko turned around and saw Katara leaning against the door to his chambers. He tried to stop the smile from spreading on his face but couldn't help it - he'd found peace with himself recently and for whatever reason she brought out the best part of him. Perhaps because Katara reminded him of more than good times - because she reminded him that he could and had grown. 

"I suppose so, Master Katara," he teased, and suddenly she was walking to him and he stepped forward and embraced her. It felt a bit strange to have her in his arms but it also felt nice, sort of right. "We won."

"We did," she said, muffled, into his shoulder. Her body felt warm against him, in a way that was almost strange. "Thank you, Zuko."

"You said that before too," he frowned, "why?"

She didn't answer. She just leaned back, stared him in the eye, and said, "You're a good person."


End file.
